La persona que amo
by Ib Drevis
Summary: Aki nos relata como su vida dio un giro de 180 al confesar sus sentimientos a su persona amada, Advertencia Lemon, Pareja: HidekiXAki, Juego: Misao


**_Hola chicos, no me odien porque me guste está pareja todos tenemos gustos raros y pienso que ellos son lindos, sin más disfruten el fic que según yo me quedó horrriblemente horrible (Eso no tuvo sentido pero dejenme ser TT^TT )_**

_**Personajes: Sen **_

* * *

Ha padado tiempo desde el acontecimiento con la maldición de Misao, todo me va sobre ruedas después de lo ocurrido, bueno no todo ya que no le pude confesar a la persona que amo mi amor por cobardía; él es alguien raro si y tiene que superar algunos problemas pero eso no quita el hecho de que le ame desde el primer momento en que llegó, cuando mi mejor amiga hablaba de él hacia como que no me importaba a pesar de estarme muriendo de celos por todas esas chicas idiotas que le querían por ser una cara bonita, admito que es guapo pero para mí su apariencia no fue lo importante, si no su verdadero yo; vi su pasado y sólo me hizo amarlo más y sentir celos de la tal Takano a la ve sentí coraje, porque no fue justa con los sentimientos de mi amado y sentía celos de que él la amará y a mi no, aunque siendo sincera en ese momento no nos conociamos y en ese momento era una recién nacida seguramente; él y yo nos llevamos algunos años por 14 o algo así pero es lo de menos, acepto que me enamoré de un profesor, su nombre es Hideki Sohta y es el profesor más amable que he conocido en todos estos años de escuela, a pesar de los años de diferencia que tenemos me enamoró, simplemente me tiene enamorada aunque yo a diferencia de esas chicas idiotas soy discreta con mis sentimientos por él.

—Está obscureciendo, debó regresar a casa. —Susurré para mi, mientras guardaba mis cosas y veía la puesta de sol, lastimá que mi persona especial no estuviera para disfrutar de está. —Bien es hora de volver a casa. —Susurré para mi cuando de pronto sentí una presencia, volteé y lo vi, estaba ahí parado viendome con una mirada que no era de tristeza ni de enojo; decidí quedarme a esperar que pasaba, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse hasta que él tomó la iniciativa, caminó lentamente hacia mí y tomó mi rostro recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel…

—Te amo. —Susurró, acto seguido me besó, yo le correspondí feliz de que sintiera lo mismo que yo, el beso se hizo apasionado en cuestión de segundos y cuando me di cuenta estaba encima del escritorio con el profesor Sohta encima, como dios nos trajo al mundo.

Me sonroje y él estaba igual o peor que yo, no sé si me esté jugando una broma o no, lo único que sé es que deseo que lo que pienso ocurra, no deseo entregar mi inocencia a nadie más que a Hideki Sohta. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un gemido que vino de mí al sentir sus labios y su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel descubierta, escuchar mí gemido le hizo feliz y al parecer le encanta escucharme así, acto seguido mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja recibiendo un gemido de recompensa, volví a gemir al sentir su boca en mis senos algo grandes para mi edad, nunca había experimentado algo así y admito que es algo agradable y más si es con la persona que amas.

Volví a ser sacada de mis pensamientos al sentir a Hideki acariciando mi rostro con una sonrisa satisfactoria al haber logrado su objetivo, le devolví la sonrisa. —Te amo Hideki Sohta, quiero ser sólo tuya. —Su sonrisa se amplió cuando pronuncie esas palabras sencillas y me volvió a besar, cuando nos separamos el me miró pidiendo permiso para robar mi inocencia; por supuesto acepté y no es porque sea una cualquiera, es sólo que confió en él y deseo hacer esto con la persona que amo, acto seguido de que yo diera el permiso volvió a besarme y a la vez entró con cuidado en mí, empecé a sentir dolor en mi zona; y siendo sincera lloré, nada me había hecho llorar más que este dolor, él lo notó y me secó las lágrimas a besos, intentaba calmarme con palabras cursis y besos, cuando me sentí lista me moví un poco él entendió y empezó a moverse causando que gritará y me retorciera de placer, fue una experiencia apasionante, tierna y que nunca olvidaré, mi primera vez fue con la persona a la que amo, pasó un buen tiempo hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax, sentí su semilla dentro de mi ser y sonreí era cálido, sin más recosté su cabeza sobre mi pecho y empezamos a hablar.

—Nunca había tenido una experiencia así siendo sincero.

—Te entiendo de alguna forma, debe ser difícil y no me lo tomes a mal, te amo y sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

—Lo sé Aki, yo también te amo y tenía miedo de decírtelo, creí que me tomarías de pedófilo, ahora también estoy controlado pero no quiero hacerte daño con mi locura que te llevó a todos estos problemas…

—Tú no eres problemático, eso fue sólo un mal rato que pasamos y superamos juntos gracias al cielo. —Le interrumpí, él me sonrío a modo de dar gracias.

—Te amo, y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.

—Será un honor. —Sonreí esperando que esto no fuera un sueño, su sonrisa me aseguro que no lo fue, ahora lo único que deseo es un futuro a lado de Hideki Sohta; el amor de mi vida.

Ha pasado un mes desde que eso pasó y últimamente he tenido muchas náuseas, hoy no he ido a la escuela debido a que iría al doctor, estoy sospechando que puedo estar embarazada, después de todo a los 11 años tuve mi primer período y no usamos protección; se supone que me tendría que llegar el período pero no llevó un atrasó de 5 días y ya es motivo suficiente además de las náuseas para venir al doctor.

Hideki está conmigo, tomándome de la mano con su habitual sonrisa para calmarme, le devuelvo el gesto y me llaman, rápidamente le dejo un beso en la mejilla y entró al consultorio donde me revisan y el doctor me dice que en efectivo estoy embarazada. Cualquier chica de mi edad estaría desesperada pero yo tengo a Hideki y confió en él, me despido del doctor y voy con Hideki por la calle un poco nerviosa mientras él me abraza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Aki?

—Pues yo… Hideki esto yo, estoy embarazada de un mes. —Me quede callada esperando lo peor cuando dejo de abrazarme, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me cargó estilo princesa y me beso, me sentí tan feliz en ese momento…

—Me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la vida Aki. —Sonreí mientras las lágrimas brotaban por los ojos de ambos, estábamos felices; íbamos a tener un pequeño o pequeña, no me importa tener 14 años lo tengo a él y es lo que me importa.

Los meses van pasando y nuestro pequeño o pequeña nacerá en un mes, si es niña acordamos en ponerle Misao en honor a la chica por la que nos conocimos mejor, si es un pequeño se llamará como su padre Hideki, no puedo esperar más a que nazca, en la escuela me trataron bien a pesar de estar embarazada de un profesor, el director fue demasiado amable al igual que mis compañeros de clase y que decir de mis padres, espero siga siendo así, tendré que dejar la escuela y casarme con Hideki pero no importa, estoy a lado de la persona que amo y es lo único importante. Sería todo un honor casarme con él y tener hijos.

Hoy es el día en que tendré a mi hijo o hija, en este momento estoy en la sala de partos sosteniendo la mano de Hideki y dando a luz, estoy tan agotada que quedó dormida después del parto. Cuando despierto veo a Hideki cargando un pequeño bulto envuelvo en una cobija rosa, de alguna forma sentía que sería una niña, sonrío viendo esa hermosa escena hasta que Hideki se percata de que desperté y me sonríe.

—Es una niña igual de hermosa que su madre. —Rió levemente al escuchar eso hasta que llega la enfermera y me dice que debo darle de comer a la pequeña Misao, la cargó y la veo bien, cabello color arena como su padre, tez ligeramente morena como la mía y sus ojos son entre marrones y rojos.

—Tiene una combinación de nuestros ojos Hideki, es hermosa.

—Heredó la belleza de su madre.

-Y la bondad de su padre. —Agregó.

En cuanto salí del hospital con Misao me casé con Hideki y me volví la señora Sohta, tuve que mudarme a la casa de Hideki junto con Misao para poder hacer nuestra familia, es sorprendente cuanto cambió mi vida de ser una solitaria a tener una vida a lado de la persona que amo, Hideki Sohta.

* * *

_**Eso es todo, nos veremos en otro fic y si me dejarán un review sería feliz, un beso y un abrazo desde México los quiero...**_


End file.
